Solution
by LuteLyre
Summary: The first Better with three! In which Kurenai's pupils discover the solution to their problems, and Hinata acknowledges that Inner Slut we know she harbors deep down inside. Deep down. Rampant Fluff. Drabble.


A/N:  
>All of these 'Better with Three' drabbles will consist of a lot of crack, citrusy smuttiness and occasional silliness, some will be more darkserious then others, some will border on fluff, and all will be almost certainly devoid of plot. Joy!

All of them will also be rated M for blatant sexual themes and situations, threesomes, and language. Oh yeah baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Damn.

In which the pupils of Kurenai discover the solutions to their problems, and Hinata finally acknowledges that Inner Slut we all just know she harbors deep down inside. Deep down.

Threesome: Kiba/Hina/Shino,  
>A mention of NaruKiba 

Solution

"You're serious?"

Kibas voice is grinning with disbelief and some hesitancy, but underneath that Hinata can see his pupils have dilated and his mouth is open in anticipation at the thought she's presented.

She gathers her courage again. Gods what had made her go with this idea anyway? Her willingness to submit? Her need for equal happiness to all? Her...deeply hidden away, but squealing in excitement, Inner Slut?

Probably that last one.

"Y-Yes. I mean, I know y-you two both would both like to...uh, h-have me...and we couldn't all be together if, um, if I chose. S-so it makes sense because this way, well, this way we can stay a team and you both are h-h-happy."

She's stuttering a mile a minute. Hadn't she been getting better at not doing that?

A dragonfly wing brushes her cheek. Shino is behind her, and his voice is quiet and drawn.

"You have to be happy with it too Hina."

Kiba sobers a little at this, fangs sliding beneath his lips again. He regards her worriedly.

"Yeah Hinata-chan. You're the main middle in this equation after all." He moves to run his hands up the skin of her arms to her shoulders, warm and comforting.

"Is she the only one in the middle?"

Kiba throws a sideways appraising look at Shino who spoke the words impassively. Then he grins.

"Hey man, she is unless you want to be. I'm only ever seme, buddy."

Shino looks a little taken aback for a minute. Or at least Hinata thinks he does. She's rather good at reading Shino's nuance of expression, especially when he takes his hood off around them, but some things you can just never tell with the Aburame.

Then,

"You weren't with the Jinchuriki."

Kiba abruptly looks shocked, then sour. "Hey that was a one-time thing! And he's the fucking Kyuubi! He was in heat or some shit. It was submit or get my cock ripped off!"

This is becoming a bit much for Hinata. "Y-You...Um...Naru-Naruto-kun... seme?..."

He glances at her again, slightly sheepish. "Uh, yeah. Once. Kyuubi was sort of prominent then though, I think the orange-jackass barely remembers. I don't really either, it was one of those season things."

Right. Well then. 'Season Things.'

Hinata tries to think of reasons not to faint dead away at the thought of Kiba and Naruto going at it, growling savagely with muscles straining, fangs lengthening-

Okay. That Inner Slut is definitely in high form this evening.

Shino was staring, but he seems to have accepted the Inuzuka's reasoning and is now looking expectantly at her again. Kiba still seems annoyed. She sighs. This would be far more difficult if Kiba got up in his prideful mood and Shino became waspy.

She places her hands over Kiba's which still on her shoulders and rubs her thumbs on the back of his palms, pleased when he seemed to focus on her finally and remember the opportunity they had in front of them. His attention was captured and his eyes were gentle on her face. The dragonfly dances over her hair again.

"It would make me h-happy."

Both sets of eyes light up. Or one does at least, Shino's are still obscured. But his dragonfly shivers hummingly.

Oh she'd be very, very happy. But they don't need to know her Inner Slut was doing the can-can right now.

Strange, she had never realized she even had an Inner Slut before tonight.

Shino nods. Kiba smiles, slow and promising, and makes her knees weak.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. You know...well, you see why I want to right?"

His voice is low, like he wants to make her understand. And she does, from the soft way he runs his fingers through her hair before tilting her chin to kiss her, light and soft, and she thinks maybe she'll melt from the tender affection in it.

She's touched. Her lips form an O, and she throws a glance his way from her pale eyes when he releases her that says she understands perfectly.

She loves him too.

Shino nods again, decisively, and his dragonfly wingtips brush her lips. Its all Hinata can do at that moment not to break down at her teammates and declare all their feelings out loud, maybe to the whole village, but it's probably a little early for that.

And then they'd most likely have to explain things to Kurenai, and frankly Hinata can think of better things to be doing.

Like putting this idea into motion. Right now.

This instant.

My, but her Inner Slut was impatient. Though Hinata can't really blame her.

"So, let's go?" Her voice is tentative but it doesn't shake in the least.

Kiba grins again as he catches her left hand, and in a rare show of his human side Shino snags her right one as they pull her along towards Kibas apartment because it's closest. Kiba's smile covers his whole face completely, and Shino is starting to buzz with dragonflies.

They slam the door shut behind them as they burst in, stumbling and giggling. Kiba turns to her as soon as it closes to pull her face to his, hands cupping her neck for a gloriously hot kiss, and Shino suddenly presses up behind her and starts unbuttoning her jacket while his dragonflies skim beneath his hands and beat their wings on her bare skin.

Hinata's last thought before she lets Inner Slut take over is that yes, this was a damn good idea, it totally solved the problem of her choosing, and she really should let Ino insinuate these ideas in her head more often. 

_fin_

XX  
>AN:  
>Yay for Inner Slut Hinata! I firmly believe she has one hidden somewhere. Deep down. Ino just brought it out quick. Sneaky Ino getting in the story. Ah well, I love her.:)<p> 


End file.
